Domestic Despair
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Another fic coming off of "Ultimate Rescue" a collection of one-shots that revolve around Junko and Nagito struggling to put up with each other as they hide out in the abandoned Hope's Peak Academy. The rating may or may not change, depending on what I decide to do, but, you can expect quite a lot of swearing for now. I don't know what genre to put this under.
1. Chapter 1

Domestic Despair

Chapter 1.

I highly dislike these two, but, I love the idea of writing scenarios around them together in some way, maybe if I write them the way I want to, I'll dislike them less.

I am going to try and see how many chapters I can do of different scenarios around these two trying to live under the same roof in this situation.

* * *

Junko was sitting in the cafeteria of the long abandoned Hope's Peak academy, which was now little more than a simple hideout for her, after her Killing Game had gone belly up and her captives escaped with their lives. After Makoto Naegi, now hailed as the "Ultimate Hope", and the others who had been forced into her Killing Game escaped, it was not long before her influence was completely overridden. At the same time, she found that nearly everyone who had followed her previously, had turned against her.

Her former followers were now either in the care of the Killing Game survivors, now dubbed the "Fragments of Hope", or under the command of Izuru Kamikura, formerly known as Hajime Hinata, who took control of the "Remnants of Despair" in the midst of her failure. Now everyone who originally worshiped and or feared her either forgot about her or was out to kill her, if they were not already dead.

Just then the door to the cafeteria opened and in walked her reluctant "house mate" Nagito Komaeda, the hood to his jacket up, sunglasses on his face, and grocery bags in his hands. He dropped the bags on the first table he reached, clearly disgruntled.

"He lives," Junko said dryly, "took you long enough."

"Forgive me for not hurrying back," he groaned, taking off his sunglasses, "the roads are still in repair and traffic is shit."

Junko walked over to the table to check the contents of the bags.

"Next time _you're_ going!" Nagito huffed, taking off his jacket.

The fallen blond reached into the first bag and started pulling out the contents, though she stopped when she pulled out a box of cereal, looking dissatisfied with it.

"Oh, you got the off-brand stuff." she pouted.

"First, the stores still don't have much of a variety to choose from," the white-haired outcast explained stiffly, "second, browsing isn't exactly a luxury when your _face is plastered all over the country and **everyone wants to kill you!**_ "

Junko rolled her eyes and took the bags of food to the kitchen area, while Nagito sat down at the table.

"I did find out something interesting while I was out." the young male said.

His unfavorable roommate responded with a quizzical hum.

"So...you know you're loyal little hellions, the Warriors of Hope?" He revealed, "Well, turns out that like the rest of your old followers they have also taken new sides."

"What," Junko responded, "that wasn't a given?"

"Yeah, but," Nagito continued, "it looks like when they switched teams, they didn't all join the same team."

Junko looked back at him.

"It looks like Monaca joined the Pillars of Restraint." he stated.

"That would be..." she mused.

"Haj...Izuru's side," Nagito affirmed, "I guess that's what they're going by now."

Junko shrugged and turned back to the groceries on the counter.

"Well, we can't say that things are boring," she said flatly, the blithely, "I am legitimately interested in seeing where all this goes."

Nagito was going to respond, but, promptly gave up realizing that it would be pointless.

"Oh, you didn't get the orange juice I asked for?" Junko whined.

"The store was ou-" Nagito uttered, "bitch, just be grateful that I got _food_ , if you're gonna be picky then _you_ do all the goddamn shopping!"

Junko was silent for a moment, casually picking at the lid of a soup can.

"No need to get snippy." she muttered.

* * *

More of these eventually.

Also, all of this information is going to carry over into other fics that are coming off of the "Ultimate Rescue" story line.

I am going to try and do more Danganronpa stuff, especially now that I have seen the end of Danganronpa V3 in English.


	2. Chapter 2

Domestic Despair

Chapter 2.

Let's see what we can do here.

* * *

Nagito awoke early in the morning as the sun poured in through the windows, which Junko uncovered shortly after her prisoners escaped her failed Killing Game. He stared at the windows for a moment, the scenery would have been more welcomed if his current situation had been different.

Finally, he dragged himself out of bed, trudging his way to the cafeteria, wherehe found Junko, still in her night clothes, hair undone, already eating breakfast.

"Morning." the disheveled blond mumbled with a mouthful of waffle.

Her white-haired housemate responded with a feeble hand wave as he made for the kitchen, only to stop in his tracks.

"What the hell?." he groaned.

On the counter he found that Junko had made a gratuitous mess of the waffle iron and surrounding area.

"Oh, well, it didn't want to cooperate with me at first," Junko explained, "I wrestled with it for nearly fifteen minutes before I realized it wasn't plugged in."

Her male house mate looked on in disbelief.

"I'll clean it up later," the blond huffed, "no point jumping on it right away, we're the only ones here."

Nagito rolled his eyes and went to the fridge, however, upon opening it he saw that one of the cartons of milk left wide open. He grabbed it and sighed aloud as he found that the amount left in the carton was barely enough for half a glass.

He looked at Junko again.

"What?" she mumbled.

Nagito shook the milk carton with an exasperated look on his face.

"Hey," she voiced, "waste not want not."

White-haired male did not say anything else, he shook his head and simply drank what remained of the carton's contents from the open top.

"Also, we're out of instant waffle batter." Junko noted.

"Write it down, because, you're the one who's going shopping next time." Nagito replied flatly.

"Oh, disguising myself is a chore, though." she whined.

"Tough shit," her house mate retorted, "it ain't any easier for me."

"It's not that much harder for you," Junko argued, "at least I was nice enough to find a new jacket for you and lend you a pair of my sunglasses."

"You were a model," Nagito voiced, "it can't be that hard for you to put a different look together."

"Technically it's not," the blond expressed, "but, due to the situation at hand my beauty supply is...dwindling."

"Then forgo the cosmetics." her male house mater responded.

Junko stared at him dubiously.

"Hey," she said dryly, "I didn't say my supply was depleted, don't get ahead of me."

* * *

If it was not obvious already, I can just imagine that Junko would be the _WORST roommate ever_.


End file.
